¿Vas a pasar la noche?
by Nosoyunanekito 07
Summary: El primer amor , nunca se olvida. No importa cuanto lo intentes , no se puede reemplazar . Este es un obstáculo en la vida de Miku Hatsune , quien al estar enterada de una particular noticia , hace todo lo imposible por mantenerse tranquila . Sin embargo , no contaba con que su primer amor iría a buscarla a ella .


**Holi bonis :3**

 **Le yo reportándome cuando canción salvaje aparece!**

 **Esta va por "Stay the night" de Hayley Williams :3**

 **Pdt: Joder , me inspiro mucho en canciones xd**

* * *

La joven de ojos celestes como el cielo se preparaba su desayuno , con una dulce sonrisa complaciente hacia su pan. Tarareaba una antigua canción que le había enseñado su abuela en su infancia. Embarró el pan en la mantequilla sin preocuparse por las calorías . Se sentó con gusto y devoró su pan . No satisfecha , repitió el acto una y otra vez .

Estaba tan libre y sin preocupaciones.

El celular de Miku vibró . Ella le dio una rápida ojeada.

 _"Cuento con tu presencia , mejor amiga."_

Miku borró el mensaje .

Lo había olvidado , claro , al menos lo intentaba...

...el amor de su vida , Kaito Shion.

— Con recuerdos tristes no voy a lograr nada. — se animó a sí misma . Se levantó y lavó los trastes de paso que distraía sus malos pensamientos con quehaceres . — Tengo que ir a alistarme o llegaré tarde — miró el cielo color grisáceo violeta . Eran las cinco de la mañana ; sin embargo , a Miku le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Se baño en la tina con agua caliente , dándose sus gustos : Un poco de agua de burbujas , otro tanto de agua de rosas.

Disfrutaba de la vida , no tenía razón para torturarse por el pasado. Por supuesto que no , ya que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Se vistió con su particular traje gris , que lo lograba resaltar con unos pequeños aretes brillosos . Toda una profesional .

Estaba totalmente "realizada" . Toda una mujer madura y no una chiquilla que cometería errores correspondientes a su inmadurez . O eso aparentaba.

* * *

De camino a su trabajo , se encontró con una persona importante en su vida : Su prometido .

— Hoy te vas más temprano que de costumbre... — sonrió el rubio conocido como Len Kagamine . Miku correspondió . — Iba a pasar a recogerte como de costumbre .

— Que amable . — le dio un suave beso en los labios — Gracias , Len .

— ¿Quieres ir en mi auto o vamos caminando? — Miku miró el cielo pensativa — Si no decides , iremos caminando...

— Caminando. — asintió — Es lindo conversar al empezar el día .

— Oh cierto , me olvidé de decirte que, por trabajo, tengo que irme de viaje por una semana a una provincia . — espero la mirada de aprobación de su pareja — Lo siento , olvidé mencionártelo ...¿Tenías algo en mente?

— No , nada . — realizó un ademán con la mano como quién no le da importancia al asunto . — Pensaba pasar ese día durmiendo o viendo televisión ; y claro , pedir comida . — sonrió golosamente .

— Bien , podemos hacer eso cuando vuelva . — sonrió encantador .

— Si quieres , también podemos salir de vacaciones .

— Pero si salimos de vacaciones hace tres semanas .

— Oh , cierto . Lo había olvidado — suspiró .

— ¿Ya te aburriste de tu trabajo? — preguntó con preocupación .

— No es eso . Es divertido . Solo que me cansa estar frente al computador . — comentó .

— Bueno , supongo que necesitas unos lentes . Debe ser agotador ser diseñadora gráfica .

— ¡Y que lo digas! En cambio , tu trabajo es de ensueño . Andas viajando y cobrando dinero . — murmuró con amargura .

— No es como si los cambios de hora no me afectaran , o como si los viajes siempre sean cómodos ... — realizó una pausa — Además , no se siente bien decirle a una persona que está hasta el cuello con las deudas que tiene más deudas por pagar .

— Tienes razón. Mi comentario fue estúpido .

— No tanto , pero en parte . — rió .

— Me encanta tu honestidad — bufó ella .

— Lo sé , nena , lo sé . — se detuvieron — Ya llegamos , no creo que podamos encontrarnos antes de mi viaje ...así que te amo .

—...Te amo .

Dicho esto , se besaron y luego, Len procedió a retirarse y preparar sus maletas para su viaje . A pesar de que lo que más quería era estar al lado de la aguamarina ; su jefe ,divorciado y a quién le habían quitado los hijos a través de un juicio , siempre lo mantenía ocupado .

Miku ingresó a su centro de trabajos , exhausta de tan solo imaginar el largo día que estaba por avecinarse .

* * *

En el trabajo estuvo un poco regañona ya que al despertar Len no la iría a visitar como suele hacerlo cuando está en la capital . Ahora ella iba a pasar toda una semana sola .

Sin embargo , no era la idea de pasarla sola lo que la hacía sentirse mal ... solo parcialmente .

Esa semana iba a pasar un acontecimiento significativo para ella . Muy significativo .

— _No , no pienses en eso ._ — pensaba la aguamarina mientras, a una velocidad increíble, escribía fórmulas y datos imposibles de entender para personas que no se hayan realizado en la misma profesión que ella .

— ¡Qué velocidad! — exclamó su compañera Gumi con una taza de café a la mano — Hey , tierra Miku... — la zamaqueó un poco .

— Ah , Gumi ... Buenos días . — dijo la aguamarina perdiendo su concentración en su labor .

— Y bien , ¿qué harás mañana? — preguntó la peliverde con entusiasmo . Miku bajó la cabeza . — ¿Qué sucede?

— Pensaba pasar el día con Len ; sin embargo , se va de viaje por una semana... — miró el piso , rápidamente levantó la mirada . — Estoy bien . — fingió una sonrisa .

— ¿No te sentirás sola? — Gumi tocó el hombro de Miku , brindándole su comprensión . — No importa que tan fuerte seas , debe doler la **boda** de tu primer amor .

— Jaja... para nada . Lo superé completamente... — Gumi la miró acusadoramente — ¡No me veas así! — gruñó .

— Hatsune , te conozco desde niñas... — rió —... a mí no puedes engañarme como haces con Len . Yo soy más perspicaz...

— Señorita perspicaz , ¿podría comenzar a trabajar , por favor? — preguntó la jefa , una pelirrosa algo seria llamada Luka Megurine .

— Mande usted , patroncita .

Miku trató de no soltar la risa .

Saliendo de su trabajo:

— ¡Esa jefecita es un desmadre! — decía Gumi provocando que Miku riera sin parar .

— Ya , Gumi ... — se secó una lágrima . Entonces , sus ojos al encontrarse con unos azules , sintió un suave aguijón en el corazón — K-...Kaito...

— ¿Eh? — Miku señaló su delante . — Él es Kaito... hace tiempo que no lo veía .

— Igual yo... — fingió no haberlo visto y volteó — ¿Está mirando hacia nosotras?

— No solo eso,está viniendo hacia nosotras...— susurró la peliverde muy nerviosa .

— ¡Miku! ¡Cuánto tiempo! — exclamó el peliazul acercándose para darle un abrazo a su amiga .

— Ehh... Kaito... ¡Que sorpresa! — Miku se sentía muy incómoda .

— ¡Kaito! ¡No te había visto desde...! — Gumi se quedó pensando — ... ¡Bueno , desde hace mucho tiempo!

— ¡Las he extrañado tanto! — abrazo grupal .

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo sabías que aquí trabajábamos? — pregunto muy curiosa Gumi . Tratando de que la situación sea lo menos incómoda para MIku .

— Facebook , mujer .

— Ah , es verdad... — rió la aguamarina ya un poco más relajada .

— ¡Hay que irnos a comer unos helados como en los viejos tiempos! — gritaba muy entusiasmado Kaito , como si fuera un niño de cinco años .

— No has cambiado en nada , Kaito ... — Gumi suspiró — Con tantos helados te puede dar una pulmonía .

— Tienes razón , debo cuidarme . — sonrió ampliamente — Mañana va a ser un día muy especial para mí ... — susurró risueño .

— Ah , felicitaciones... — dijo la peliaqua sintiendo un dolor en su pecho . — Debes de estar muy feliz ¿no? — sonrió un poco triste . Gumi se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¡Por supuesto! — exclamó emocionado — Aunque a veces Meiko y yo no congeniamos , sé que ella es la correcta para mí...

— ¿Y ella dónde está? — preguntó Gumi .

— Salió a comprar algunas cosas para la boda...— suspiró — La conozco bien y llegará tarde o posiblemente no llegue a casa .

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— Ella cree mucho en que no debemos vernos antes de la boda . Ya sabes , esa antigua creencia...

— Ah sí , sí he escuchado sobre ella... — murmuró Miku . Una parte de su ser sentía un poco de felicidad ya que Meiko y Kaito no iban a poder verse al menos por un día . Trató de reprimirla , pero era imposible . Después de todo , todos tenemos un lado "malo" .

— Pero tienes toda una vida para estar con ella , no deberías entritecerte . — trató Gumi de alegrar al peliazul .

— Estás en lo cierto , Gumi . — palmeó la cabeza de la peliverde .

— Nee Kaito... ¿no deberías ir a comprar cosas de la boda tú también?

— Meiko dijo que se iba a encargar de eso . La verdad es que dijo : "Tú solo preocúpate de estar bello como siempre" . Y luego se fue . — se rió Kaito . Miku y Gumi lo miraron confundidas . — Lo siento , es que a veces la personalidad de Meiko me causa un poco de gracia .

— Hmm... Ya veo... — murmuró Miku — _Si lo que quieres es un payaso , pues hay muchos en el circo ._ — pensó ella . Luego , angustiada por sus pensamientos negativos , dijo — Creo que ya tengo que irme a mi casa antes de que se haga más tarde . — se excusó .

— ¡Espera, Miku! Este es un reencuentro de amigos de la infancia , no seas cruel y vamos a celebrarlo con comida . — pidió Kaito .

— No lo sé... no quiero llegar tarde . Mi prometido me está esperando y no quiero que se preocupe por mí... — mintió . Gumi prefirió quedarse callada .

— Dile que venga . — dijo el sonriente peliazul — Me encantaría conocer al prometido de mi mejor amiga de la juventud e infancia .

— Por el amor de Dios , lo dices como si estuviéramos muy viejos... — reclamó Gumi — Solo tenemos veinticinco años .

— Bien , bien , debí decir de mi adolescencia . — se autocorrigió — ¿Y bien , Miku? — sus ojos se posaron directamente en los de ella . Aquellos ojos azules que Miku había amado por unos largos años en silencio ahora le estaban pidiendo un favor .

— _Di que no , di que no..._ — pensaba Gumi al ver a su amiga indecisa.

— Está bien. — respondió Miku . Gumi maldijo en silencio mientras que Kaito festejaba .

* * *

Los tres fueron a un restaurante de los suburbios , conocido por encontrarse en una zona tranquila y muy poca transitada,además de sus de sus deliciosos helados . Se pusieron al día , todo el tiempo que habían estado separados desde la universidad hasta el día de hoy.

Gumi por ejemplo , también siguió la profesión de diseño gráfico al igual que Miku . Solo que ella tuvo unos cuantas dificultades para terminar rápidamente su profesión . Ella había resultado haber estado embarazada .

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntó Kaito sorprendido — ¿El bastardo no quiso hacerse cargo? — comenzó a enojarse .

— Bueno , dijo que había sido mi culpa... — respondió Gumi recordando ese agrio momento .

— Era un imbécil . — comentó la peliaqua de brazos cruzados , recordando cuantas veces tuvo que ver a su amiga llorar por él .

— Si algún día me lo encuentro en la calle... — Kaito amenazaba al aire .

— No digas tonterías ,aun si fue un completo idiota ... me dio el mejor regalo que pude tener... — sonrió . Kaito y Miku se conmovieron por su gran amor a su pequeño hijo .

— ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? — preguntó Kaito .

— Se llama Piko... — dijo alegre — ... yo le puse el nombre . Me llamó mucho la atención la primera vez que lo escuché .

— Algún día me gustaría conocerlo . — sonrió amable el peliazul .

— Es un gran chico , aunque un poco tímido. — rió Miku con ternura pensando en el pequeño niño de cinco años que siempre la llama "tía" .

Entonces , a Kaito le tocó hablar de su vida . Contó que estudió ingeniería industrial , en contra de la decisión de sus padres, y su amada ingeniería civil . De esa forma fue como se conocieron . Aunque , a decir verdad , ellos no se llevaron bien en el primer instante en que se vieron .

— ¿Y planean tener hijos? — preguntó Miku para luego beber su refresco .

Kaito se atoró con la comida .

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — gritó Gumi preocupada . Kaito tomó agua y se le pasó .

— Lo siento , es que la pregunta me agarró por sorpresa. — rió . Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por el corto tiempo sin aire que tuvo que soportar su cuerpo . — Ella quiere hijos , yo no me siento muy animado aún . — Miku y Gumi lo observaron sin decir palabra , así que Kaito tuvo que romper el silencio .— No es que no quiera , mas me gustaría poder ir de viaje con ella . Disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones . Aunque ella no es mucho de esa idea creo que podré convencerla .

— Tener un hijo no es un problema... — murmuró Gumi un poco ofendida .

— No quise decir eso... lo siento .

— El problema es la persona que va a tener el hijo . Si eres digno de uno o no . Yo , para mi suerte , conté con el apoyo de Miku y de mi familia . y aprendí a ser una madre . Mi caso es más difícil ya que no conté con la presencia de un padre que me apoyara con el bebé y aún así , no me arrepiento .

— No me has comprendido. — tomó un poco de gaseosa para aliviar la tensión. — Tener un hijo es hermoso , me imagino . Sin embargo , yo aún no me siento listo . Sería muy malo de mi parte tener un hijo con Meiko si es que aún no estoy completamente seguro .

— Creo que sí puedo comprender eso . — dijo Miku tratando de hacer la conversación más amena .

— ¿Y tú Miku? ¿Piensas tener hijos con tu prometido? — dijo el peliazul para luego darle un bocado a su platillo .

— No hemos hablado de eso . En ningún momento ha surgido el tema . — Miku bajó la mirada .

— Perdona , no quise incomodarte . — dijo Kaito al haber escuchado las palabras de Miku .

— Lo que sucede es que... creo que él y yo estamos en una pausa en la relación... No me siento triste por ello , es más , me siento libre. — sonrió la peliaqua .

— Ya veo , ¿y por qué no tratas de solucionar la "pausa" entre el y tú? — sugirió amigable .

— Ya lo ha intentado . — suspiró la peliverde . — Realmente es muy difícil salir de una "pausa" .

— Normalmente , las parejas que llegan a una "pausa" acaban terminando de la peor manera , sin siquiera decirse . — Miku esperó que alguien dijera algo pero solo hubo silencio . — Ya vamos comprometidos durante tres años , la verdad trato de no presionarlo con la boda .

— Pero si él no hace nada por la relación , deberías terminarle . — aconsejó Kaito .

— No es que él no haga nada , soy yo la que no tiene mucho entusiasmo... — confesó . Kaito la miró concentrado por unos segundos .

— ¡Eh , rayos! Ya tengo que irme . — la peliverde se levantó bruscamente — La nana termina su servicio en diez minutos y mi casa está a veinte .

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tomar el taxi? — dijo Kaito sacando dinero de su billetera para pagar la cuenta .

— No se preocupen por mí , coman tranquilos . — se despidió la peliverde con una sonrisa . Sin pensar en las consecuencias que su ausencia provocaría .

— Es una madre muy responsable. —sonrió Miku con admiración .

— Sí , espero algun día poder amar a mis hijos al menos la mitad de lo que ella lo hace .

— ¿No los amarías?

— Sí lo haría ,obviamente que sí . Espero que exista el momento en que esté completamente seguro sobre tener hijos .

— Bueno , la verdad es que... — Miku lo miró a los ojos. —... si tú y ella se aman , pues el fruto de ese amor será un pequeño . Creo que es normal querer un hijo , Meiko debe estar muy segura de como serás tú como padre para pedírtelo .

— Hmmm... tienes razón... — se apoyó sobre su mano — ...es que a veces ella me hace dudar , si es realmente el amor de mi vida .

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero si te vas a casar con ella mañana!

—Sí , lo que pasa es que cuando discutimos se vuelve una persona totalmente diferente . Además , dicen que cuando te casas es cuando realmente conoces a esa persona . A pesar de que ya convivimos por varios años , creo que a ella le cuesta entenderme y viceversa .

— Entiendo... — Miku miró el reloj del restaurante . — Ya es un poco tarde , a decir verdad , deberíamos ir a nuestras casas .

— Creo que yo estaré un rato más en la calle , paseando . De todas formas , si voy a casa será para estar solo .

— Igual yo . — confesó .

— ¿Pero y tu prometido?

— Mentí , está de viaje . — levantó la mirada hacia su Kaito quien la miraba fijamente .

— ...Vamos a tu casa .

* * *

Llegaron y abrieron la puerta torpemente , Kaito estaba asustado y nervioso por su boda . Miku sabía eso. Sin embargo , no le molestaba que por esas razones la estuviera tomando de la cintura y besando a todo dar . Miku dejó caer su bolso al suelo . Su celular se asomaba por un costado con un mensaje de Len que decía : "Te amo" .No llegó a verlo , quizás... tan solo quizás si lo hubiera visto se hubiera detenido .

Miku lo abrazó del cuello , estaba feliz . El verdadero amor jamás se puede olvidar , nunca . Kaito era el verdadero amor de Miku , pero... Miku... ¿qué era Miku para Kaito?

Solo una amiga .

Una amiga que en ese momento le estaba dando su "apoyo emocional" .

Kaito nunca tuvo idea sobre los sentimientos de la aguamarina . Ella nunca quiso decírselo . Sabía que Kaito no podría verla de otra manera , con tantos años de amistad , ella simplemente lo sabía .

Y ahora no le importaba , imaginar que podía por fin sentir esos labios contra los de ella era mágico . Estaba viviendo el sueño que siempre anhelo .

— ¿Crees que pueda pasar la noche aquí? ... — Kaito se separó de Miku para preguntarle seriamente . Estaba con las mejillas rojas al igual que la peliaqua .

Por un momento , por tan solo un segundo...

Miku entró en razón .

— Que vayas a pasar la noche aquí no quiere decir que durmamos en la misma cama... — respondió . Kaito la miró perplejo . Entonces , Miku volvió a necesitar su cariño . — E-Era una broma .

Kaito besó a Miku para calmar las dudas .

Ninguno pensaba en su pareja y las repercusiones que esa noche causaría .

Solo lo iban a disfrutar .

No es que uno de los dos sea el malo de la historia . Kaito no había ido a buscar a sus amigas con intención de terminar en una noche caliente con Miku . Y tampoco Miku esperaba que ese día iba a terminar de aquella forma , pensó que podría .

Y ambos estaban equivocados .

Mientras que estos se divertían , Meiko estaba con sus amigas muy alegre por casarse al día siguiente , diciendo que Kaito era su "hombre perfecto" .

Y en otro lugar , estaba Len quien había decidido ir a una joyería a comprar un anillo para Miku , al volver a la capital le propondría matrimonio .

Mas... ellos no existían esa noche .

Ni responsabilidades , ni tristeza , ni inseguridad , ni nada .

Solo ellos dos y el deseo carnal de satisfacerse .

* * *

El despertador sonó alrededor de las seis de la mañana . Sintiéndose un poco pesada , Miku apretó el botón del despertador . Estaba muy cansada y la principal razón fue haberse acostado la noche anterior con Kaito .

Paseó la mirada por la habitación . Ella estaba sola .

Suspiró . Recogió su ropa tirada en el piso y la metió en la lavadora . Hecho esto , tomó un pijama de ella que estaba en uno de sus cajones .

Vio su cartera en el piso y solo tomó su celular .

No lo revisó hasta llegar a su cama y prender el televisor . Se recostó y chequeó sus mensajes .

Encontró un mensaje de Kaito .

 _"Gracias por la noche anterior , eres la mejor de todas . Realmente me pude dar cuenta que Meiko es la mujer para mí y ya no tengo duda algunas . Sin ti no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tengo . Te lo agradezco , mejor amiga ._

 _Pdt: Comprendo si no vienes a la boda por lo que pasó ayer . Si no vienes evitaríamos momentos incómodos"_

Miku le subió el volumen al televisor , entonces... procedió a llorar su amargo amor .

* * *

 **Joder me salió muy pesimista XDDD Perdonen personas que les gusta los finales felices D:**

 **Me ha empezado a gustar el KaiMi pero no sé porque se me dio por escribir algo triste sobre ellos , o bueno , más triste para Miku.**

 **Dejen un review :D y no me odien xD**

 **Sayoo~**


End file.
